The Merciless Dragon
by General Feng Xiang
Summary: (One-shot) the life of a female warrior is not easy. Here's the life of Yan Pin. WARNING! : contain Fem OC X Fem OC. Rating M to be safe


**This one-shot is a presentation of an OC that I may use or not.**

 **If you wish to use, you are free, just remember to give me credits.**

 **This story will be a first POV.**

 **Some characters and the main character are my creation in DW8E.**

* * *

The death in a battlefield, a death worth respect, an honorable death, even for a woman like me. You want to know who I am, my name is Yan Pin, daughter of a general, general Yan Dang, and I am going to tell you my story, worthy or not, this decision is yours to decide.

I was born in a small and beautiful village, the Mi Sou village, a village not known for economical things, but the life there was peaceful.

The day I was born, the village was festive, well the reality is that the village was always festive, each boy born was destined to become a fierce warrior. But I was different, being the daughter of a general wasn't easy, if you ask why, with no brother to pass the genes of the Yan family, I was supposed to be raised as a boy, and not as a girl. For my first three years, I was trained to act as a boy, even when my father was away, I didn't want to bring him shame, he was so honorable, I wanted to be him.

One day, we received that he was dead, the entire village was shocked. He was ambushed by bandits, apparently, he was the target, he died there, after killing a half of them and cutting the leader's arm. His weapon, Dragon's Jaw was passed to me.

For a month, I lost my will to live, I lost my model, my hero. My mother tried to comfort me, in the end I snapped, saying to myself that my father wouldn't want to see me like this, I began to train with the warriors of the village, it wasn't easy, it was so hard that I wanted to give up, but I remembered my father.

After two years, I mastered the lance, I could defeat ten warriors with ease, I became the strongest warrior of the village at the age of seven, and I was so skillful that I was called the Little Dragon. A weird nickname for some since I am a girl, but I held it with pride.

A day, bandits attacked the village, they were well equipped, with good quality swords, good armors, but they were no match to the Blades of Mi Sou, in the end they decided to retreat, it was a victory for us. The village was the strongest for me, of course, that was only my childish imagination, because the next day, the village was attacked again, and this time, I saw the thing that will became the object of my hatred, the thing that I will live to kill, the thing that will be my enemy, the imperial army. The village was destroyed, women were used by the men, children were killed, honorable warriors were killed by cheap tricks, the village of Mi Sou was erased from the land. I fought with all my might to protect my mother, imperial or bandits, they were no match for me, but I made an error, and that error was to fight with honor, because they didn't fight with it. I disarmed a soldier, who begged for mercy, I naively spared him, because my father once told me that 'A true warrior don't kill the innocent, the woman, the child and the disarmed warriors', I lowered my guard, and he took this chance to take a dagger, I was so surprised that I couldn't react properly, I lost my right eye, as he was going to take his weapon to finish me, the thing that didn't happen because my mother took the strike in my place. It was there where I died, where the naïve Yan Pin died, and the Merciless Dragon Yan Pin was born, my left eye became as red as the blood of the people of my village, I felt the pain, the hatred, all the negative emotions flowing inside my body, I didn't want to let them live, I wanted to kill every last one of those soldiers. The moment I touched Dragon's Jaw, the weapon was covered by the flames of hatred, one swing of the lance and fire were on the side, for the invaders, they didn't saw a little girl, but a demon. The beast was unleashed.

In the end only two or three soldiers escaped, leaving the corps of their fallen comrades behind them. I fell to the ground, exhausted, unwilling to move my body, ready to accept death, but a man with a strange hair style, in a yellow robe, holding a staff approached me.

"My poor child" he said while looking at me "So young, and yet full of hatred", I didn't answer him, I was hoping that he would finish me off, so that I could rejoin my family, my friends in the afterlife, but he didn't do that, he took me in his arms, taken me with him.

"Brother" said a man "Who's this child?"

"She seems full of negative energy" commented another man.

"Oh brothers" replied my 'Savior' "She's a victim of the corrupted government, a lone child, survivor of the actions of the court" that part didn't escape my ears "We shall take her and with her help we will destroy the corruption of the land and restore peace", a charismatic leader, I knew that people like him are dangerous. But him, he was someone who dislikes the imperial court, I could call him friend, but after the kindness he showed me, I didn't knew that, but secretly, I wanted to call him father, "Don't worry child, you are now in good hands now"

The day after, I awoke with a pain in my right eye. The first person who greeted me was the person who saved me.

"Good morning my dear child" he said "I am Zhang Jiao, leader of the Way of Peace" he then gestures to the two men sitting in front of him "These are my brothers, Zhang Liang and Zhang Bao" the brothers nodded as sign of respect "Can you please tell us your name?"

I looked at him, I knew that he saw my pain and my sorrow, I finally answered "Yan Pin, daughter of the general Yan Dang"

He was shocked by my answer, clapped his hands and mumbled "Heaven above, I saw your miracle, may you guide us to victory against the evil of the land"

His brothers looked at him and the one named Zhang Liang decided to ask "What's wrong brother?"

Zhang Jiao smiled and said "Oh brothers! The daughter of our ally, our friend, the general Yan Dang is with us!"

I was confused, this man knew my father? How? I wanted answers so I asked "How do you know my father?"

Zhang Jiao smiled and answered me "He was a friend, someone who wanted to eradicate the true evil of the land"

"The true evil?" I asked while trying to figure the answer.

"The true evil is the imperial court" he answered me "The goal of the Way of Peace is to eradicate the evil and show to the world the blessing of a just rule"

"The true evil can't be defeated" I replied while looking down "Both good and evil must be present in order let this world, as good or bad, to stay in balance"

Zhang Jiao laughed and said "You talk like your father"

I frowned and said "What does that means?"

He laughed again and said "Your heart is pure, like your father's heart" he then got up and said "You need rest, my dear child, rest well, the march of the Yellow Turbans will begin tomorrow"

I rested for some hours, when I got up, I found a gold armor, it's like that the armor was made specifically for me, I wore it, gotten out of the tent and seen many men, and women. I couldn't count them, they were too many. All of them rebels, I spotted one of the brothers of Zhang Jiao. Zhang Bao if I remember correctly.

"Lady Yan Pin, how may I help you?" he said while training a bunch of men.

"I'm searching for my weapon, do you know where I can find it?" I asked.

"Yes" he replied "Our brother have it"

"Thank you" I thanked him with respect before searching for Zhang Jiao.

When I found him, he was holding Dragon's Jaw, studying the weapon, I thought that he was concentrated, I was caught off guard when he said "This is a nice weapon you have here" he, then, turned to me and said "You one of the few in this world who can access to this kind of power"

"Power?" I asked.

"You can unleash a great power, the power of the Invincible Warrior" he answered.

"I can't have it" I replied bluntly "Because if I possess this kind of power the Mi Sou village, my village, would be as festive as it was"

He chuckled and said "You had to sacrifice something, the more you give, the more you get", I looked at him with confusion, he saw my confusion and explained more "The power you hold, the power of the Warriors, isn't something 'Natural' but a gift from Heavens, they take something from you, and they give you this power"

"Why me?" I asked.

"The Heavens choose you to do something, and your role is to use the rage and pain of the others to punish the evildoer and bring justice through the flames of hatred" he answered me.

"And who shall taste those flames?" I asked.

"I want to give the commands of the forces that shall attack You province to you" he said while handling Dragon's Jaw to me "Make the Yellow Turbans proud"

"Very well" I answered.

"Is there anything you want?" he asked.

"I wish to attack Bing province after conquering You province" I answered.

"By all means!" he replied "I was worried about Bing province, but if someone like you decided to attack it, we may have a victory"

"I shall not deceive you" I kneeled before going at my quarters.

The day after, I awoke before the sun, prepared myself and began to train. After sometimes, Zhang Jiao, called The Great Teacher by the others, assembled all the Yellow Turbans and began his speech.

"Brothers! Sisters! In these dark times, the emperor, the puppet of the government, the tyrant, the evildoer, destroys our lives, giving all our resources to the officials!" he said charismatically "If the government is corrupted, then we shall purify it! If the emperor is a fool, then we shall dethrone him! Rise brothers and sisters of the Yellow Turbans! Rise and regain your honor!" acclamations followed.

After a while, I was approached by a girl in the same height as me, "You must be Yan Pin of Mi Sou village" she said "My name is Mi Fang, I was appointed to be your strategist, nice to serve along you"

I felt my cheeks heating up, I wanted to get closer to her, "Same here" I said nervously.

I was given 60000 men, we assaulted every village, taking every food, or any kind of resources that will be useful to our campaign. The provincial inspector Guo Xun had 1500 men with him.

"Who are you?" I asked coldly.

"I am the provincial inspector Guo Xun" he answered "I was tasked to give you a warning"

"A warning?"

"Surrender yourself and we may show you mercy"

I laughed, and the rest of my men followed me, "Since you asked gently" I said "I shall kill you myself"

"Don't get too cocky little girl" he said while grabbing his sword "I was given order to kill every last one of you, but the orders about women rebels weren't given" he then grinned madly "I shall take pleasure in domesticating you" from then, I didn't control any of my actions, the moment he finished his sentence, was the moment he lost his head. Many of his soldiers charged me, but I killed them all with ease. The area was ablaze, the bodies of the imperial soldiers were burning and I was still trembling.

"I, now, see why the Great Teacher had chosen you to be the leader" said Mi Fang as she walked next to me "Shall we place our main camp here?"

I turned to the men, looked at them, and said "Yes, they need to rest a little"

Mi Fang had chosen a good spot, very easy to defend and have quite a view.

In the night, I had a war council with Mi Fang and the others.

"Our target tomorrow will be Guang Yang" I said bluntly "Mi Fang, is it going to be easy?"

She looked at a map of the region and said "With some luck, we can damage the city, but I don't think that our chances of victory are high"

"Then we need to deal with this mess intellectually" I replied.

"We can begin with a fire attack in the north, with this distraction, the main force will attack through the west wall, and another decoy force shall attack from the east" I was amazed by the detailed plan given by Mi Fang.

"I can be the decoy" said well-build man, his name was Guan Hai "My boys are ready to help your cause"

"Just remember" I said with a hard tone "You are a decoy force, not the main, attack the east while acting like you are the main force" he nodded to my statement "Zhang Rao, you will wait and join Guan Hai" Zhang Rao nodded "With that they will believe that you are the main force" everyone in the tent nodded "Good, is there any question?" no one reacted or lifted his hand "you are dismissed"

Since I was a girl, I had to share my tent with Mi Fang, I tried to sleep but I couldn't, I turned and saw Mi Fang sleeping, I felt the urge to take her in my arms and grab her breasts, I resisted the urge, the holy mission of the Yellow Turbans had to pass before anything.

We woke up before dawn, the preparations for the fire attack, Guan Hai and Zhang Rao took their position, and I prepared myself and Mi Fang to attack the west. At dawn, we lunched the attack at Guang Yang, the decoy led by Guan Hai did the job, the west was not defended as well as I wanted, we entered the city with ease, I told half of the forces to go to the east door to assist Guan Hai and Zhang Rao, I went to the city administrator, he was like those dogs who pleasure themselves on the others, he wasn't even fighting back, I smirked, grabbed him by the hair, brought him to him men and I executed him before their own eyes. We had won the battle.

Two days later, we scouted a group of imperial soldiers, they were around 100000, and we were 61000. For some, the battle was lost before it even started, but for me, I already won it, you want to know why? Because the city was useless to us, we took everything we needed and prepared a trap to them. The moment they entered the city, we closed the doors, and ignited the city, more than 50000 men died there. A small group led by a young man in green found their way out of the city, they were around 5000, I sent someone to take them to an ambush point, I tried to kill the leader, but a large man with a long beard appeared between us. With his guandao, he pushed me back.

"Quite a hit, young lady" commented the man.

"Thank you Guan Yu" said the young man.

"It's nothing Brother Liu Bei" replied the man named Guan Yu, he then looked to another man with a small beard "Brother Zhang Fei, I believe that we marched in a trap"

The one named Zhang Fei looked at him and said "There's no trap brother, she's alone and we are an army"

I smirked and looked to Guan Yu, "Quite a head you have, but it's too late, you should have thought of this before following me blindly", I snapped my fingers and my men began to kill the others "Don't worry, I shall take of you"

Play track BBCP OST - Black Aggression

Zhang Fei charged me, I evaded and tried to hit him with Dragon's Jaw, he blocked it but was forced to kneel.

"What's wrong?" I asked "tired?"

The one named Liu Bei tried to cut me with his swords, I jumped over Zhang Fei and kicked him and lunched him to his brother, unfortunately, I didn't see Guan Yu coming from my blind side, I was wounded by the warrior.

I looked at him and smiled "You are the first person who could harm me, I guess that I need to get serious" and flames covered my weapon.

"Brother" said Guan Yu as he took a step backward "I think that it's time to retreat"

Liu Bei looked around him and yelled "Retreat!"

"Do you think that you can retreat?" I asked while pointing my weapon at them "You don't have a way out of this"

Guan Yu looked at me then looked at Liu Bei before saying "Brothers, I will hold her, you two retreat!"

"No!" replied Liu Bei "I won't let you behind!"

I got tired of this, and decided to attack, both Guan Yu and Zhang Fei were having a hard time to hold me, "Stop the drama and die" I said coldly "I still need to kill those who survived the fire in Guang Yang"

"Such strength, such power" commented Guan Yu "Who are you?"

"You want to know who I am?" I asked "I didn't know that the government is caring about me"

"You bitch!" yelled Zhang Fei "You aren't a normal girl!"

"How rude" I replied.

"Just tell us your name already!" yelled Zhang Fei.

"Fine I will tell you my name" I said while adding more force in my attacks "I am the Merciless Dragon Yan Pin"

"You live up to your name" commented Guan Yu "But why siding with the rebels?"

I looked at him with anger and replied "And why destroying my village?"

Liu Bei was confused, he asked me "What do you mean?"

I looked at him and answered "The village where I was born is now erased from this land, and those who commanded such thing were the imperial army"

"The imperial court can't do such a thing!" replied Liu Bei.

I readied my weapon and said "If you don't want to believe me, then die with the lies of the court, die a death likes of those dogs of the imperial court"

I didn't have time as a scout yelled "Enemy reinforcement! Ding Yuan is approaching!"

"Retreat!" I yelled.

"Are you sure?" asked Zhan Fei "I thought that you wouldn't let us go"

I merely replied with "The lives of my men are more important"

"More important than a victory?" asked Guan Yu.

"Killing more than the half of your forces is already a victory for us" I said with a smile.

I left them with my men, no death in our ranks, but the enemy ranks decreased from 100000 to 20000, the problem was the reinforcement of Ding Yuan, 50000 men. The news from the other parts weren't as good as I thought; Yu province began to escape Bo Cai's grasp, Zhang Mancheng was killed in battle, and both of Xu and Yang provinces were lost. And now reinforcement from Tao Qian and Yang Xu, were on their way. Their numbers increased from 70000 to 150000. I decided to return with my men to Julu.

I arrived before Zhang Jiao and knelt "We won over You province, but reinforcement from Xu and Yang provinces were too much"

He took a long time to think before answering me "Showing the strength was enough, one final battle will be held in Guan Zong, I called our brothers to retreat here"

"If we kill their leader, they will be lost" I said after thinking about his decision "Everything will be played in that battle, I shall not bring shame on you"

"Go dear child" he said "Go and prepare yourself, no one can predict the future"

I responded with "Yes, Great Teacher" before leaving.

"What's the new orders?" asked Guan Hai.

"We need to prepare ourselves for the last battle, take you men and train them" I answered coldly "You need to be ready, the enemy will be 1000000 or more"

"The battle will be hard for us" said Mi Fang "The enemy have the advantage of the number, the resources and the weaponry"

"Those details can be changed" said a newcomer "With a good strategy, we can defeat all of them"

I turned and said "You arrived, with less men than the moment you went for Yu province"

"Shut it" he replied "That mustached bastard was the reason of my defeat"

I responded with "At least you are still alive, be thankful, things could have gone wrong, like with Zhang Mancheng"

"Peace to his soul" replied my fellow rebel "I heard that Zhao Hong took the commands of them"

"Either ways" I said while looking at the sky "Everything shall be played in one final battle"

"Strange decision" commented Bo Cai "But if this is his decision, then he saw something that we didn't"

"Zhang Jiao isn't a fool" I said with a cold tone "He knew that we were losing, he decided to give them and us one last chance to finish this ridiculous resistance"

"What are you going to do after the battle, if we win of course?" asked Bo Cai.

I looked at my hand and said "I don't know, I have nothing left, no family, no village, the only thing that matters to me now is this, the Yellow Turbans"

"I know that you will find something" said Mi Fang "After all, you are the one who brought victory to our forces in Guan Yang"

I replied with "I didn't do something that important"

"Of course you did" replied Mi Fang "You killed their leader before their own eyes, making them to stop fighting"

"It was nothing" I said "My men are the one who did the job"

"A victory is still a victory" commented Bo Cai.

I looked at him and said "I guess that's right, but the true recognition is the hard work of my men"

"Our hour of glory is near" said Bo Cai before turning to one of his men "Come Peng Tuo, we need to get ready" and they're gone.

"The rest of the Yellow Turbans shall arrive tomorrow" said Mi Fang "I think that I'll go get some rest"

I looked to Guan Hai and said "Are you ready to fight?"

He smiled and replied with "Always"

After a week, everything was placed, the Imperials in one side, and us in the other. I was tasked to guard an altar; Zhang Jiao was planning on using it to summon ghosts. The battle wasn't going on our favor, the enemy was advancing on the battlefield with an incredible speed. I spotted a large warrior in black armor and a helmet with two large red feathers, he was killing my men with ease, I couldn't let him approach the altar.

When I arrived before him he looked at me, then laughed "What are you doing here little girl?"

I glared at him before covering Dragon's Jaw with fire.

At first, he looked surprised, but he smiled "To think that I'll encounter someone as strong as me"

I replied with "You mean stronger, right?"

He laughed again and said "Don't get to cocky little girl, I am the man among men, I am Lu Bu"

I shook my head and replied "Such arrogance, you are nothing compared to the Merciless Dragon Yan Pin"

We both clashed, my fire against his thunder, my lance against his halberd, we clashed upon half an hour, we were both smiling. But an imperial soldier tried to aim at me with his bow, Lu Bu stopped the arrow and turned.

"Don't you dare disturb my fight!" yelled the black armored warrior.

"Stop this nonsense Lu Bu!" said a man "Even if she's a woman, she's still an enemy!"

"And you decide to use cheap tricks" replied Lu Bu.

"She's the demon of Guan Yang" replied the man.

"I don't care!" yelled Lu Bu "To my eyes, she is the Merciless Dragon, and I want to enjoy this fight to the better end"

We both took our stances and got ready, we clashed again, the same as before, but it was tenser than before, there was shockwaves, fire and electricity. I felt that we both reached our limit, Mi Fang who was watching approached me and told me that Zhang Jiao was defeated, I didn't want to stop fighting him, fighting Lu Bu, fighting this formidable opponent. Then the man approached me.

"Why don't you surrender?" asked the man "I guaranty your safety"

I replied with "A word from a dog that serves the corruption is nothing, I want to see actions not words"

"Damn right" commented Lu Bu "Actions are better that just talking"

I looked at Lu Bu and asked him "How do you survive with the likes of him?"

He smirked before answering "By acting like I care" and both of us began to laugh.

In the end, Mi Fang convinced me to surrender and to serve the man who wanted to interrupt my duel with Lu Bu, I learned that his name was Ding Yuan. Serving him was as bad as serving in the imperial court, but thanks to Lu Bu's directives, it was merely acceptable. Two years later, we moved on the Capital, to kill the eunuchs, from all the things I was tasked to do, this was the best thing.

"Run!" yelled one of the eunuchs.

I appeared before one of them and said "Run where?"

"What a bunch of weakling" said Lu Bu as he approached them from behind.

"Can I take care of them?" I asked with a sadistic smile.

"Take your time" answered Lu Bu "I will make sure that no one of them will escape"

I approached them and asked "Now, which one of you ordered the destruction of Mi Sou village" covering my weapon with flames. No one of them reacted or tried to answer my question.

"Just kill them" said Lu Bu while getting near to them before noticing something "How many eunuchs are in a court?"

"Ten, why?"

"There's nine here" replied Lu Bu "And the emperor is missing"

"Not now" said Mi Fang as she was dragging an old man "Here's the one responsible of the attack on Mi Sou village and my father's death"

"Killing will be a blessing" I said while looking at the man in the eyes "Let me show you the true meaning of hell"

"What about the others?" asked Lu Bu.

I looked at them, then slashed every last one of them.

Laughter was heard, I turned, and then, I saw a large fat man, "Deadly and beautiful" said the man "You can do so many things with your weapon"

"Watch your tongue, pig" I said with my weapon still covered with flames.

Mi Fang advanced and passed a bag to the fat man, he looked in it, and laughed "You have done well" he emptied the bag and the head of Ding Yuan rolled out of it.

"I have no other choice but to trust your judgment, Mi Fang" I said while looking at her, then, I turned to Lu Bu "What do you think we should do?"

"Let's follow him" said Lu Bu "There's nothing else to do"

I replied with "Fair enough" before turning to the head of the eunuchs "I will enjoy torturing you"

I tortured the old man for a month, as well as serving, alongside Lu Bu, as the fat man's personal guards. The man was Dong Zhuo, a warlord who takes women of his people, a disgusting animal who thinks that everything is going according to his plans, but the truth is that the true Ding Yuan was hidden, and his death was planned, we only needed the other warlords to begin their move. One night, I was approached by a man wearing a blue armor and a blue cape.

"You are quite skillful" said the man "My name is Cao Cao, and I believe that I have a 'Sick' friend, but I don't remember my way out of the city, may you help me"

His message was clear 'I was spotted, take me out of the city', I replied with "Of course my lord, follow me" I took him to the gate, where my boys were. They understood the situation 'Open the door slightly and close it quickly', Cao Cao was out of the city.

One year later, we received orders to move the city, that was our signal, we used the inattention of the others to get the Imperial seal and hidden it, once Dong Zhuo received the news that the Imperial seal was stolen he panicked, and he began to kill every one he sees as culprit. Thankfully, he only executed his own men.

Two years later, the new capital was attacked by the coalition army, there, we sent Lord Wang Yun and Ding Yuan out of the city, after that, we freed the girls that were taken by the pig, Lu Bu killed Dong Zhuo with the help of Diao chan, the daughter of Wang Yun. As we were leaving, a man in a purple dress stood in our way, I remember him, he was Lei Xu, one of the best men of Dong Zhuo.

"My, my, I was right about you" said Lei Xu "I should have dealt with you three years ago, but my lord told me to NOT kill you, I should have disobeyed him"

I looked at him and said "Go, I'll deal with him"

The others nodded and moved away.

"Quite a sense of humor you have" he said while adjusting his glasses, I then felt pain in my back, seeing a girl with black and blue eyes, black hair and a black suite, stabbing me, "I heard that you were undefeatable in duels, but you are still human"

"Are you alright master Lei Xu" asked the girl.

"Don't worry Kuro To Ao" replied Lei Xu.

I, swiftly, used my weapon to kill the girl behind me, and then tossed my spear inside Lei Xu. I felt all my energy leaving my body and felt to the ground, I, then, heard someone calling me, it was Mi Fang who hurried to me. I looked at her and told her "Thank you, thank you for everything" before kissing her, the kiss of goodbye.

* * *

 **the style I used:**

 **Yan Pin: Lu Meng fighting style.**

 **Mi Fang: Zhuge Dan fighting style.**

 **Lei Xu: Zhou Yu fighting style.**

 **Kuro To Ao: Guan Suo fighting style.**


End file.
